Tooth and Claw
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: An enigmatic family moves to Beacon Hills, attempting to bury their dark secrets. Kelly Reynolds, charming and attractive, forms a relationship with Derek Hale, threatening to expose her family's past. Rose Termagant, ethereal and introverted, is immediately taken with Peter - but quickly finds her loyalties torn. What exactly are these girls hiding? Peter/OC; Derek/OC
1. Beacon Hills

**Chapter One: Beacon Hills**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys :) So obviously this is a Peter/OC and Derek/OC that takes place 10 years before Season 1 of Teen Wolf. Peter is 21 and Derek is 15/16. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Kelly Reynolds looked through her locker, searching for the books that she needed for the day and dumping the ones she didn't. She was sick of always packing up and moving to new schools, but she had to admit that this time it had been her own fault that they had moved. If she hadn't been so careless they would've been able to stay where they previously were. She sighed heavily before shutting the locker.

Justin laughed as Derek Hale threw the ball to him, the ball nearly slipping through his hands. "That throw was sloppy, man."

"Oh yeah?" Derek questioned, his blue eyes holding a challenge.

Justin grinned, knowing exactly what Derek was going to do. "Yeah."

Derek rolled his eyes before throwing the ball at Justin, who ducked out of the way. Kelly wasn't so lucky and the ball hit her in the back of the head, causing her to stagger and for her blonde hair to fall into her eyes. She rubbed the back of her head as she turned to see who had done it.

Derek moved over towards her. "Shit. Sorry."

"It's okay." Kelly threw the ball back at Derek, who caught it, surprised at the force behind it.

"Are you new here?" Derek frowned, having never see the girl before.

Kelly nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. "Yeah. Started today."

"Where you from?" Derek leant against the locker beside hers, bouncing the ball.

"Michigan." Kelly answered, turning to face him.

Derek looked her up and down. She was wearing clothing that suggested she was more like the sort of person to live in New York. It led him to believe she was wealthy enough. "Right. What brings you to Beacon Hills?"

"Family." Kelly told him, it was what he parents had told her to say. They didn't want anyone becoming suspicious of them.

"What's your name?" Derek asked, throwing the ball to Justin when he called for it.

Kelly smiled sweetly. "Kelly."

Derek grinned. "I'm Derek Hale. You a sophomore?"

"Yeah." She nodded in confirmation.

"Hey, we generally have a bit of a back to school thing down at the preserve. You're welcome to come if you don't bring the sheriff with you." Derek joked, flashing her a charming smile that usually caused girls to swoon.

"Sure thing." Kelly nodded before saying goodbye and heading off to class.

Justin walked over after Kelly left, throwing the ball back to Derek. "She's cute."

Derek shook his head. "She's been here ten minutes."

"You didn't think so?" Justin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Derek shrugged before going back to bouncing his basketball. "She's okay. Why? Are you interested?"

"Maybe." Justin answered, glancing at Derek when he chuckled. It was true he had found Kelly attractive. She was a tall, blonde haired girl with a nice body who seem to emit confidence and appeal. "What?"

Derek began to make his way towards his first period class. "You should talk to her if she comes to the party then."

* * *

Rosalie Termagant couldn't help but feel nervous about starting at a new school – again. She was used to the constant moving and changing towns and schools, but it didn't stop her from being nervous on the first day. She noticed Lewis Reynolds saunter over, and wondered when he was going to be getting back to his expensive car and whatever it was he was to do in Beacon Hills.

"Rose. Are you alright?" Lewis inquired.

She knew that there was no lying to Lewis. Rose had been living with the Reynolds since she was twelve years old, right after her father had died when his office had burned down. She had been devastated about the loss, but she had known her duty – even if her father hadn't been willing to accept it. She had been chosen, and so she must accompany the Reynolds. They had been good to her, so it wasn't as though it was something horrific.

"I'm a bit nervous," Rose admitted, raking a hand through her dark hair. "What if no one likes me?"

"They will," Lewis assured her, "You're likeable."

She heaved a sigh. "To you."

Lewis chuckled, watching as Rose rubbed her arms. She had never been much good with new starts. While Lewis and his younger sister Kelly exuded charm, Rose was very sweet and very shy. She found it more difficult to make friends, and Lewis didn't appreciate it when she made certain male friends. Boys at her age were nothing but lecherous. He leaned across and kissed her cheek, but Rose frowned and drew away.

"You shouldn't do that when we're in public."

Lewis raised his eyebrows. Rose was normally not so quick to shy away from him. They had done far more than chaste kissing before, but he had the feeling that it was more to do with the current circumstance. Rose's green eyes darted around the school nervously.

"Why?"

"Your parents don't want people suspecting anything weird about us," Rose murmured, a mantra that she always seemed to repeat. In every town they arrived in, Brian and Julie made sure to tell her to behave normally. To avoid the raised eyebrows that might come with a fifteen-year-old girl living with people completely unrelated to her, there was always the lie that Lewis and Kelly were Rose's cousins. "I should go to class. I'll see you after school, if you aren't hanging around with a girl."

Jealousy tinged Rose's tone, but she couldn't help it. Any girl looking at Lewis would find him attractive with his blonde hair, baby blue eyes and leanly muscled 6'2 frame. Even innocent Rose knew when Lewis had a girl in his bed, and it made her green with envy. She knew it wasn't long before it was her turn though. Once it was, once she did what she was meant to, Lewis would be hers and she wouldn't need to share him.

"Will you be?" she asked softly.

"Probably." Lewis shrugged his shoulders, clearly not bothered. "I don't know yet."

"Maybe I'll bring a boy home," Rose said daringly, although they both knew that she wouldn't. "Your parents would love that."

Lewis's eyes narrowed. "Don't."

"Why?" Rose planted her hands on her hips, but took care to keep her voice down. "Sometimes you're with girls, why can't I be with boys?"

"You know why," Lewis stated, and Rose gnawed at her lip. It frustrated her that she had to wait but meanwhile, Lewis was having fun with a new girl every week. It wasn't that she lusted after him like the others – she had just known him since they were children. She was destined to be his.

"Will you stop being with girls then?" Rose demanded, although she already knew what the answer would be.

"No, it's fun." Lewis stated, watching as the young girl averted her eyes, clearly not pleased with his response. "What? You don't own me."

"Do you own me?" Rose looked up to meet Lewis's level gaze. She already knew the answer to her own question. She had since she'd only been a child.

"Yes," Lewis said firmly. Rose was untarnished – perhaps not an innocent, but her only experiences with males had been what she had done with him.

"When I'm old enough to…" Rose trailed off, fearing someone would overhear and knowing that Lewis already knew what she was implying. "Will you stop seeing other girls then?"

"Perhaps," Lewis said dryly. The idea of Rose was a very tempting one, but he didn't know if she would be enough to tame his capricious nature with women.

* * *

Kelly glanced around as they pulled up outside of the preserve. Lewis had decided not to join them and Kelly was more then happy to not have her brother looking over her shoulder. As they got out of the car she adjusted her leather pants and her low cut shirt, careful to not have her boobs fall out of the revealing shirt. She glanced at Rose, shaking her head at the baggy shirt and jeans her friend was wearing.

"Go have some fun." Kelly told her, flicking her curly blonde hair over her shoulder.

Rose gnawed at her lip. "Lewis wouldn't like it."

"He isn't here." Kelly winked before wandering over to where Derek was turning the music up.

Derek grinned as he noticed her. "Hey."

Kelly smiled, glancing around at the dancers who were grinding against each other. "Hey."

"So you did come." Derek crossed his arms, glancing at Justin who was flirting with some poor girl.

Kelly shrugged, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I like parties."

"Who was the girl you were with? Is she a cousin?" Derek questioned as he led her over to a spot where a group of his friends were sitting around beside the fire.

Kelly nodded, sitting down beside him. "Yeah."

"So, having fun yet?" Derek reached across into the ice box, grabbing a beer.

Kelly leant forward on her knees, closer to the fire. "It's alright."

"Just alright?" Derek raised an eyebrow, sipping his beer. "Parties in Michigan are better than this?"

Kelly shrugged. It wasn't that the parties were better, it was just that she felt more comfortable back there. She'd had more friends to muck around and have fun with. "I had more friends there."

"So, why don't you start by talking a little about yourself?" Derek suggested, wanting to get to know her better. She was the new girl and that intrigued him.

Kelly nodded, gnawing at her lip, thinking on what to say. She didn't really live a very interesting life. "I live with my cousin, parents and brother. I'm 16. Have never dated anyone. Umm..."

"Never dated? Why not?" Derek raised an eyebrow. That shocked him a little. He figured someone like Kelly would've dated multiple guys at least. It just proved that looks could be deceptive.

Kelly shook her head. She'd just never been overly interested in dating anyone. "No idea."

"Why'd you all move here?" Derek leant back, stretching out and getting comfortable as he finished his beer.

Kelly raked a hand through her hair. She didn't really want to talk about why they had moved. "Parents wanted a change of scenery."

"Right. You want a beer or anything?" Derek asked as he grabbed another one.

Kelly shook her head, eyeing him as he stretched out against the log again. "No thanks."

"Are you checking me out?" Derek smirked, shifting again.

Kelly grinned at him, winking. "Maybe. Anyway, it's getting late. I should find Rose and head home."

"Alright. See you at school." Derek smiled, watching as she got up and wandered off in search for Rose.

* * *

Rose nearly cannoned into someone as she wandered over to grab a punch. On her first day of school, she had only made a few friends due to her naturally shy personality. She couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to be popular. Guys might look at her in the sort of way that would make Lewis seethe, but none ever approached her directly. She stepped back immediately.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay." The guy chuckled, and Rose couldn't help but examine him curiously. He was tall, not as tall as Lewis but at least 6', and he had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen. Definitely good-looking, but he looked too old to be in high school let alone her age.

"You're not from the school, are you?"

"Nope." The guy took another sip of the beer he'd nearly sloshed on himself. "I finished."

"How old are you?" Rose asked curiously.

"Twenty-one." The guy watched Rose take a sip of her punch, a little nervously. So he was five or six years older than her. Definitely out of her league then, especially considering he was incredibly attractive. "What's your name?"

"Rose," she replied shyly, a little unsure why this guy was still talking to her. Surely there were plenty of other more popular people hanging around the party that he could talk to.

"I'm Peter."

"Why are you here if you don't go to school?" Rose asked a little suspiciously. She'd been informed that it was a back-to-school gathering, after all. So what was the point in this Peter attending if he wasn't even at school?

"Derek," Peter nodded his head towards a dark-haired boy Rose recognised from her Economics class. "I'm related to him."

"So why are you here with a group of kids?" Rose inquired.

Peter shrugged. "The hell of it."

Rose took another sip of her punch, very aware of Peter's casual blue gaze still upon her. It made her cheeks heat up and she knew that she'd gone bright red. God, he must think of her as such a child, he would never see her in _that_ sort of way. He was probably only talking to her because he felt sorry for her.

"So why are you talking to me and not all the cool seniors?" Rose asked. She was feeling a bit warm and fuzzy. It must have been the punch.

"You're far better company," Peter stated, causing Rose to frown slightly.

"You don't even know me."

He grinned. "Exactly. I know they're bad company. I don't know you, but I can already tell you make better company."

Rose fiddled with her hair. Lewis would be so pissed off if he found out she'd come tonight. But Rose wasn't a child anymore, and she was sick of having to stay at home while all the rest of the kids her age were out at parties. Lewis was allowed to have fun, but it seemed like she was the only one who wasn't.

"You don't say much," Peter remarked.

"Sometimes people talk too much about nothing." Rose finished her punch. Okay, now she was definitely feeling a bit dizzy. The only thing she could focus on were Peter's blue eyes, which were darting around the gathering. "Your eyes are very blue."

"Thank you," Peter replied.

Rose started giggling. "Pretty."

"Are you drunk?" Peter asked, causing Rose to look into the punch cup. She didn't normally drink at all, so if it was alcoholic, she never would have even known it. She frowned and looked at Peter.

"Was that…alcoholic?"

"Yep," Peter stated, and Rose glanced at Kelly as she saw her friend walking over.

"Oh dear. Kelly! It had alcohol!"

"Come on." Kelly caught Rose's arm. This behaviour would definitely not impress her parents. "Time to go home."

Rose waved at Peter as Kelly dragged her off. "Bye, guy with pretty eyes!"


	2. Family Secrets

**Chapter Two: Family Secrets**

* * *

**A/N: So the rating has gone up to M for some sexual references. Nothing too explicit, but just to be on the safe side. This chapter is more interaction with Derek and Kelly, and a bit of a closer look at the Reynolds family ;) Please do review :) We would love some feedback :)**

* * *

Rose peeled the plastic tag off the pretty necklace that Lewis had given her, examining it closely. He watched her closely, sprawled on the bed. The dark-haired girl hummed happily and fastened the necklace around her slender throat. She loved shiny things for some odd reason, in particular jewellery. She had an obsession with it, something that Lewis was all too happy to cater for.

"Did you need something?" Rose inquired, noticing that Lewis seemed to be growing restless. He stretched himself out across the bed.

"I want you to please me."

Rose knew precisely what Lewis meant, getting to her feet and sitting on the bed beside him. She didn't mind pleasing Lewis, but the problem was that he was selfish in it – it was rare for him to pleasure her in the same way. Lewis pulled her close and Rose straddled him, kissing his neck.

"Why? Are you feeling weak?"

Being an incubus, Lewis was strengthened by sexually related activity, which was why when he wasn't feeling too good he would often get Rose. He was careful about how far they went, though. Rose was only fifteen, and he needed to wait until she was sixteen before he could have sex with her.

"No." Lewis shrugged. "Bored."

"Oh." Rose drew back slightly, a little disappointed. Was that all she was? Some kind of entertainment for him? Lewis grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "What did you want me to do?"

"Blow job," Lewis said bluntly. It wasn't like he needed subtlety. Rose knew what she was doing, because he'd taught her how to please him. Like the obedient girl she was, Rose started undoing his pants. She looked up at him, and her green eyes made it clear that she wasn't particularly happy.

"Will you please me later?"

"Perhaps," Lewis drawled, although he had no intention of doing so. Rose slid closer, putting her hand down Lewis's pants and stroking him slowly. He instantly relaxed, groaning in pleasure. Swallowing hard, Rose tugged his pants down further and leaned down to take him in her mouth.

Lewis fisted a hand in her hair as Rose started to move her head. It wasn't exactly something that she enjoyed, but Lewis certainly did, and until she was old enough to have sex with him, it was expected of her. Not that Lewis didn't have a whole queue of other girls he slept with on the side. Lewis rocked his hips, letting out another groan, but then the door opened and Kelly walked in.

Rose immediately drew back, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "Kelly!"

"Whoa!" Kelly covered her eyes. The last thing she wanted to see was her older brother getting a blow job, especially from Rose.

"Get out!" Lewis exclaimed, tugging his pants back up as Kelly quickly exited, closing the door behind her. Rose raked her hands through her hair, knowing that she must have gone bright red.

"Did you want me to keep going?" Rose inquired, but Lewis shook his head, to her relief.

"No, it's fine."

"When I'm sixteen, I don't want you sleeping with other girls," Rose stated as she watched Lewis regain his composure. It had always made her feel insignificant, the fact that he had all these other girls, but still expected her to please him. She didn't feel special to him at all. Wasn't she meant to?

"Why?" Lewis's eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"Because you'll have me. Won't I be enough?" Rose took Lewis's hand when he shrugged nonchalantly. "I can please you. You know I can. You don't need other girls."

Lewis irritably drew away from her, and Rose couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Maybe you should get someone else pregnant then."

"No." Lewis regarded her sharply. Rose had been a child when she had been selected by his parents as his mate – the girl who would bear his children and continue his line. Not just anyone could reproduce with an incubus. Most girls would be killed by prolonged sexual contact with him, but not Rose. Rose was…different. "You were chosen."

"Why don't you care about me?" Rose's green eyes searched his face. "I've tried so hard to make you happy."

Lewis heaved a sigh. "I do care about you."

"Then why can't I satisfy you?" Rose was frustrated, both at him and herself. What was she doing wrong? "I don't care if you sleep with girls when I'm pregnant, but…I want you to myself. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes," Lewis said gruffly. What did the stupid girl not understand? He just wasn't a one-woman type of man.

"Please, Lewis," Rose pleaded, "You won't need other girls. I was chosen for you for a reason."

"To have my child." Lewis did care about Rose, in his own way. They had practically grown up together, and he had always known his duty. Yet she had always been too much younger than him for him to do anything beyond kissing and touching. Even now that she was fifteen, she was too young for sex…for now. "That was all."

Rose examined him closely. "Don't you want me?"

"You're cute," Lewis stated. It was true – Rose had grown into a pretty girl. He would be a fool not to want her, but his desire for her didn't mean that he wasn't going to sleep with any other girls.

"Then be with me." Rose shifted into his lap, touching his cheek. "I can give you whatever you want, Lewis."

"I'm going to bed." Lewis pushed her away, ignorant to the flash of hurt in her green eyes.

"Did you want me to go?" Rose asked quietly, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes." He tired of her complaining, and just wanted peace and quiet now. She couldn't satisfy him at this point in time, so he wanted her gone.

"I'm sorry, Lewis," Rose murmured, although she wasn't quite sure what for. It made her miserable, knowing that she couldn't seem to make him happy. He often seemed irritable with her, although she had always tried her hardest to do what he wanted. "I just want to make you happy."

"Then get out," Lewis snapped.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rose nodded and walked out of his room. Why wasn't it enough? She was going to give him everything, and he still didn't appreciate that. Lewis always wanted more, but she didn't know what more she could offer him.

* * *

Kelly glanced around at the huddled groups of teenagers as she picked at the food in front of her. Sure, she was hungry, but it wasn't a food sort of hungry. She gnawed on her lip as she looked back down at her food. She looked up again when she noticed Derek heading over towards her with his friends. To her, he seemed like he was the ringleader of his little group.

Derek stood in front of her, watching her. "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"Don't have anyone to sit with." Kelly shrugged, not particularly bothered that she was sitting alone. She wanted to keep a low profile in this place.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Your cousin?"

"She's not here today." Kelly told him, taking a sip of her juice.

"Sick?" Derek questioned, and Kelly nodded in a reply. He sighed, glancing at his table of friends. "Come sit with us."

Kelly thought on it before getting to her feet, not seeing any harm in sitting with them. She didn't know if she was willing to make it a permanent thing though. Derek sat beside his friend, Justin she thought his name was, before she slid into the spot beside Derek on the end of the table.

"So, did you enjoy the party in the end?" Derek questioned as he began to eat his food.

"I did." Kelly smiled, glancing down at her phone.

"That's good." Derek finished off his sandwich in a couple more bites, noticing that Kelly wasn't in fact eating, but merely picking at her food. "What's up?"

Kelly shrugged. She couldn't exactly tell him that she didn't eat people food all the time. "Just not hungry."

Derek looked over her, noticing that she was rather pale and not as lively as she had previously been. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Kelly answered, a little too quickly for his liking and he could hear that her heartbeat had quickened in her chest, suggesting to him that she was lying.

"You're very quiet." Derek pointed out, remembering how talkative she had been when they had first met.

"A lot of people say that." Kelly shrugged as she finished her juice.

Derek grinned at that, thinking of a simple solution to people telling her that. "Maybe you should talk more."

Kelly shrugged. She didn't believe in saying something if nothing needed to be said. "There's nothing to talk about."

Derek shook his head. He could already tell it was going to be hard to get to know Kelly. "Sure there is. Tell us about your family. I hear your brother is a real ladies man." Kelly groaned, hitting her head on the table, wishing she could get away from this place already. "So it's true."

"Yes." Kelly sighed, hoping that her brother would be able to keep it in his pants in their new school.

"Has he hooked up with half the seniors?" Derek teased, seeing that the subject made her want to crawl away and hide. Kelly nodded in answer and Derek smirked, wondering if she was as notorious with the guys as her brother was with the girls. "What about you and the guys?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Are you attracted to anyone?" He questioned, stealing some of Justin's food that he was yet to eat. Kelly shook her head and Derek noted that he probably wasn't going to get anything else out of her. "Honestly though, you shouldn't sit by yourself."

Kelly began nibbling on her apple, thinking that it was best to eat then be twice as hungry as she already was. "Why's that?"

"Because, you can sit with us anytime." Derek told her. It would be nice to have a female presence in the group.

Kelly thought on it for a moment before nodding. She was meant to be blending in and making friends. "Alright."

Derek told he as she watched her finally finish her food. "I think my uncle seems to have noticed your cousin."

"Great..."

"He gave her a ride home." Derek laughed at her reaction, turning to face her when the conversation that his friends were having appeared to be disinteresting. Kelly sighed heavily and Derek gave her a questioning look. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes." Kelly answered, receiving a curious and questioning look from Derek. "It's a long story."

Derek nodded slowly. "Overprotective parents?"

"Just a bad history with guys." Kelly explained. That was one thing she definitely had; an exceedingly bad history when it came to members of the opposite sex.

"So you two don't date?" Derek found that hard to believe, especially considering Kelly was anything but ugly.

Kelly shook her head. Dating was strictly off limits. "Nope. Not at all."

* * *

Brian Reynolds grabbed a beer from the fridge, watching as his teenage son entered the kitchen. It had become apparent that since the move, Rose had been unhappy. Somehow, he doubted that it had little to do with Beacon Hills and everything to do with her growing intolerance for Lewis's lothario ways.

"Beer?" He asked, handing one over when Lewis nodded an affirmative. He unscrewed the cap and set it down on the bench. "Why is she upset?"

"No idea," Lewis replied, knowing that his father was talking about Rose.

"Son, there's something you haven't learned about being an incubus." Brian leaned across the bench. "That's the fact that you have to keep her happy if you want her to make _you_ happy."

Lewis raked his blonde hair out of his eyes. "She does make me happy."

"Do you love her?" Brian inquired, although he already knew the answer.

Lewis scoffed. "No."

"Do you think I love your mother?" Brian asked, pleased when Lewis shook his head. Julie, like Rose, had been selected to continue the incubus line. Although over the years there had been an affection between the two of them, likely to do with their children, Brian wouldn't say that he loved his wife. "I keep her happy, Lewis. That's what you have to do. Keep Rose happy. Is that really so difficult?"

"She wants me to be faithful to her," Lewis said, his tone mocking.

"Then be faithful." Brian understood Lewis's feelings towards it. He had been a teenager once, and he had slept with half the girls in town. But Julie was his mate, and there had been a certain responsibility in that.

"No." Lewis said defiantly, looking up at his father. "I'm not her property to order around."

"Be faithful until you get her pregnant," Brian corrected himself, "Once she is, you can sleep with whoever you like. After she has the child, she won't want to have sex for a good few months. Women get very focused on babies."

Lewis sneered. "Whatever."

"At least do something nice for her," Brian raked a hand through his greying hair. "Buy her some more jewellery. You know how her kind love shiny things."

Both men fell silent as the door opened and Rose walked into the house, humming to herself. She appeared to be quite happy as she dumped her schoolbag, immediately heading into the kitchen in search of food.

"Rose, sweetheart," Brian greeted her enthusiastically, "How was school?"

"Good." Rose grabbed out a muesli bar and started munching. "I had a free last period, so I came home."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "You got home fast."

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "I got a lift from Peter."

"Who's Peter?" Brian asked, exchanging a concerned glance with Lewis. Although Lewis slept with many girls, it wasn't good news if there was a boy around who was flirting with Rose. The girl was still young and innocent, easily influenced.

"A boy." Rose stated, then remembered that Peter was twenty-one. "Well, man."

"How'd you meet him?" Lewis asked, leaning forward with slightly narrowed eyes.

"At a party the other night." Rose appeared not to realise the impact of her words. "He was very nice to me."

"Rose, you can't just trust anyone you meet," Brian sighed, as Lewis's expression darkened and a scowl came over his face. He finished his beer and set the bottle down next to the bin, walking out of the room.

"I feel like I can trust him." Rose spoke to Lewis now. "He's really cute, too."

Lewis gritted his teeth. "You're not to see him."

Rose frowned. "You don't tell me who I can and can't see."

"Yes, I do." Lewis pushed himself to his feet. It was bad enough if it was a stupid boy in Rose's year, but a man more than five years older than her – it wasn't good, for her or for him. "I'll take your jewellery away if you continue to see him."

Rose bit her lip. "Is it because he's a guy?"

"It's because we don't know and can't trust him," Lewis stated. Rose irritably nudged her way past him, elbowing him in the ribs. Lewis moved like lightning, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. "I'd suggest you be careful."

"Or what?" Rose lifted her chin brazenly. "You'll sleep with half a dozen other girls? Please."

Lewis slammed her against the wall, making her wince. He didn't like this new side to Rose, this defiance. Usually she was so sweet and shy, and he liked her that way. He suspected that it was his sister having this kind of bad influence on her.

"Don't patronise me," Lewis hissed. People often said that he had his mother Julie's temper – and Julie could be very volatile. Although Lewis had never struck Rose, there were times he thought he wanted to.

"You have your endless procession of girls, or you have me." Rose was stubborn. "You don't get both."

Lewis grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room. He crossed over and picked up her jewellery box, knowing that Rose loved her shiny things, and that one way to punish her was to take them away from her.

"Stop it," Rose exclaimed, "You can't expect me to please you when you never return the favour."

"No, I just expect you to do as you're told without the attitude," Lewis retorted, shutting and locking her door. He listened to her angrily kicking at the door as he headed back down the hallway, sighing heavily and dumping the jewellery box on the bench. "Stupid child."  
"Your idea of keeping her happy is fascinating," Brian said dryly, having re-entered the kitchen.

Lewis glared. "If she was more mature, I wouldn't treat her like a child."

"You have abilities for a reason." Sometimes, Brian despaired of his son. Lewis could be charming and manipulative, but he also had the angry streak, the temper. "If you anger her, it's only going to make things more difficult. If you please her, she might come around. Do you not desire her at all?"

"I do," Lewis said wearily. He wanted to sleep with Rose, but controlling her was another matter entirely.

"You have a job, boy." Brian glowered at his son. "I would have thought it simple, but apparently you aren't as good at seduction as you seem to think."

"Whatever," Lewis snapped, heading down the corridor to his room. He didn't need to be told by his own father how to seduce a girl.

"If you fail, you become irrelevant," Brian called after him, "Maybe I should have relied on your dear sister instead of you."

That hit a nerve. Lewis spun around. "You think she could get the job done?! She doesn't even feed!"

"Do you think you can?" Brian's tone became somewhat mocking. "You can't even manage to win over a fifteen-year-old girl. Perhaps you're more human than incubus after all. Make her happy. Get her in bed. Is that really so damn hard for you, Lewis?"

"No," Lewis admitted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Tomorrow, give her the jewellery back," Brian suggested, "Apologise to her. Tell her you just don't want to see her hurt by some stupid human boy."


End file.
